Bloodlines
by Flamey Owl
Summary: The Heartfilia's have an ancient secret, leading Lucy to get the opportunity of a life time. Now her world's filled with apparitions, adventures, family, lightning slayers and romance. Although the pyromaniac, exhibitionist, exceed and 'knight' may be a little offended if you don't include them. Discontinued & open for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

As I saw the fist covered with a nearly blinding light being thrown towards my head, I quickly ducked down and successfully tripped the attacker by sweeping their legs from under them, my long blonde hair swaying from the movement. While the orange haired man was trying to stand up, I tried delivering a swift kick to their stomach. However, I was too slow and and ended up with a knee to the gut. _'Ouch, that ones gonna leave a mark'_ I internally grumbled.

After quickly recovering, I got into a defensive position so as to be ready for anything the crisp, black suit wearing man would try. It had been a whole five minutes of just –at least what I thought was- a staring competition. He, about 10 metres in front just standing there. Staring at me. Which was quickly becoming both irritating and creepy.

"Loke what the hell?! Are gonna stop staring at me and attack already?!" Annoyance thoroughly lacing my words.

Said man just smirked back at me. A really devious one, you know the type that gives you nightmares kinda smirk. When Mr. Creepster over here finally decided to talk though… lets just say I was NOT a happy bunny.

"My beloved princess, how could you not tell me you liked lace?" You could literally hear the devilish smirk in his trying-to-be-as-innocent-as-possible-but-failing-horribly voice. So creeeeeepy. Seriously, what is with his attitu-

"Loke," I said as calmly as possible with such a deathly and sickening sweet aura I wouldn't be surprised if he pissed himself then and there. "I thought I told you to ignore the part where my shirt was ripped," also thought I would throw in a little smile as well.

"Ah. Right. Yea-oh! T-that you did m-mam. I-I just, ahh, you know, t-thought it would m-make a great joke! Hah… hah." He trailed off laughing extremely nervously and sweating like nobody's business.

I honestly felt really proud of myself. Yes, feeling proud of scaring the living shit out of my spirit. However, the other more prominent feeling was that of humour. I tried my best to not laugh and failed spectacularly.

"Ha, Loke..pfft. You really don't.. ahaaha. You look like.. Heh. Hang on..pfft," I needed a couple minutes to collects myself as my cheeks were really sore. When I did, I turned to look at him straight in the eye, trying my best to be a serious as possible.

"Loke, you look like a wet dog that got in the middle of an intense boxing fight."

…

...

...

That is when he decided that crying big, fat, comical tears, would help lessen his situation. Which if you were to ask me, they most certainly did not and only added to the whole 'abandoned and in need of loving home' look. Which I, of course, took the liberty of voicing these thoughts.

"Oh princess, how you wound me," the perverted lion said while holding a hand to his heart and trying to look distraught. And on that train of thought, "Ne Loke, you really need acting classes if you want to make that work,"

With a look of mock hurt, no comeback to give and tail between his legs, Loke simply started vanishing back to the Celestial Spirit World by force closing his gate. Which I took this as my cue to continue on with my training.

 **Time skip- that evening (Mavis point of view)**

She would most likely say I just left her there without any money, food, furniture, nothing. Nothing but a note which read;

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _After thinking it through, I decided to give you a change of pace in your normal routine. For the next week, you are to train in this clearing while also gathering things if you are to survive. I will come back when the week is finished to check on your progress, which I suggest polishing up on your hand-to-hand combat mostly._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mavis Vermillion,_

 _P.S. If I hear that you got supplies from anywhere but the forest that you are in, especially the Celestial Spirit World, then you my friend, will have to be punished._

 _'Hehe, she's gonna be really angry when I come to check on her.'_ I thought to myself while walking softly on the leaf littered forest floor towards the clearing which I left my poor student at.

As I got to the edge of the clearing, I could see Lucy in all her glory. Which was battered, beaten, bruised _(A/N: yowza, my alliteration skills be great)_ and drifting in and out of consciousness. I was about to step out of the shadows that the tall trees gave off when, form the other side of the clearing, a hulking man was grumbling and cursing under his breath while walking in the general direction of my beloved friend.

 _'Wahh, what great timing. Tomorrow I was going to try talking her into going to the guild- or what I like to call 'suggesting'. So this is wonderful actually'_

After having my little mind conversation with myself, I perched my self on a nearby branch of tree to watch the scene unfold before me.

With the sun setting over the town of Magnolia on one side of the clearing, the stars starting to show themselves and the breeze a soft melody in the forest. I found myself hoping that the blonde man would take Lucy to the guild. _'Where she can start a proper life, one with lots of friends and family to take care of her and watch over her. One where she is free to smile and laugh- not that she isn't free to now, I just feel as though she needs actual living humans. Not apparitions nor spirits._

 _No, my dear old friend needs real people. And that is why, Laxus, I hope that you can find it within yourself to bring this kindhearted girl to the guild.'_

 **A/N: Sweet cheese and pretzels! First chapter of my first FanFic in now complete. I had so much fun writing this XD Thank you for anyone who bothered to read. Luv ya loads. Until next time.**

 **~Flamey Owl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who followed and favourited. Love y'all. I'll try my best to make future chapters a bit longer.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form. That right goes to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Warning- this chapter contains a lot of swearing.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy chapter 2 of Bloodlines.**

 **-Laxus point of view-**

I was walking through a stupid forest that was near Magnolia. The little chirpy shits were really pissing me off cause of my sensitive ears, which was just making my already crappy mood a shit ton worse.

Gramps was making me do more paper work, something about being a 'responsibility of a guild master', which I doubt that was the only reason. The old geezer had that goofy fucking grin all over his face when he thought I wasn't looking. The only reason that man wanted me to do that fuck load of paperwork was so that he could go perv on the women of the guild.

There were piles after fucking piles of that shit. You couldn't walk through the office without stepping on at least 20 pieces of fucking paper. Tch, I don't know what that old man was thinking.

Unbeknownst to me I was grumbling all of this aloud, which in turn, was scaring most of the animals away from my immediate area. The dark aura surrounding me that you could tell had a murderous intent, did not help calm the frightened animals at all.

I finally finished my little rant-which did help my mood-and decided to take in my surroundings. I was near the edge of an oval-ish, medium sized clearing, you could see Magnolia with the sun was setting behind it. Large trees surrounded the clearing, creating shadows in the large forest.

My eyes swept over the clearing, having to do a double take at what was in the centre of it. There, on the ground, in a starfish sorta position, was a chick that looked like she was the punching bag to many Vulcan. _'Wait no, a Vulcan wouldn't work. Ah, fuck it who cares.'_

I was going to just walk past, I mean, who in their right mind would care about some some weak chick? However- although I'll never admit it aloud, a shiver ran down my being when I sensed her magic that shook me to my core. No, not the good kind either. The kind that weaklings get when they're afraid of something.

I stood there for a good few minutes wondering what I should do about the girl. _'It's like the more I stand here, the less I feel slightly afraid and the more it just feels strange, out of this world kinda strange. Tch, stupid girl, making me do all this thinking and feeling weird things.'_

Finally making up my mind, I decided I'd take her to the guild infirmary. So I did what any gentleman would do. I roughly scooped her up with one hand and threw her over my should like a sack of potatoes. Not having the slightest care for her wellbeing.

 **-Time skip. Makarov's office. Still Laxus POV-**

Plopping myself on one of the chairs, I took a second to arrange in my mind what I would say to the old geezer who sat I front of me.

"Gramps, that chick-" "ah yes, the young lady whom you brought to the infirmary. Please continue." After an audible growl from me for being being interrupted, I tried again.

"Yeah, the young chick, who I brought in, I wa-" "now Laxus my boy, where did you find such a beauty as herself?" Another warning growl, my face turning to a scowl.

"If you'd let me talk old man, then maybe you can get that information," I managed to grit out between clenched teeth. "like I was saying, that woman has some weird ass magic. It felt like it didn't belong in this world. Not like that Heavenly Body Magic either. Was seriously some messed up shit. Kinda… calming."

"What are you trying to say my boy?" "Tch, it made me feel relaxed and somewhat in a better mood you old geezer. But I felt some sorta stary-ness as well. Like I said, messed up shit." And with that, not leaving any room for a response, I got up and stomped outa the office. Made my way to the bar, and grabbed a drink.

 **-The next morning. Guild infirmary. Lucy point of view-**

I fluttered open my eyes when I heard something similar to the opening of a door. Groaning, I try to sit up but quickly realise that as a mistake, when I feel the familiar ache of pain shooting up every muscle in my body. It takes me a few moments to finally sit up and take in my surroundings.

That was when I noticed that I wasn't the only occupant of the room. When I noticed that I was in room at all. In a bed. In a room.

When the last thing I remember was the soft feel of grass beneath me when I face planted into the ground.

However I was quickly snapped out my thoughts when the beautiful white haired woman in front me started talking. "Well hi there, I'm Mirajane but please, feel free to call me Mira."

I simply stared at her. Her long white hair that slightly curled at the bottom. Her big, bright blue eyes that seemed to shine. Her kind smile. Her creamy coloured face that was starting to get a worried expression on it.

That was when I realised that I had been in total Mr. Creepster mode. _'Wow, way to make a first impression Lucy, you go girl.'_

"Sorry! I didn't mean to just stare at you like that! I didn't quite understand what you meant. I mean, NO! I did understand you I was just really confused as to who you are! WHERE we are! Sorry, I got distracted by how pretty you were and then when I finally realised how creepy that must've been for you I-" I never got to finish my rambling as a cute little giggle interrupted me.

I looked down, completely and utterly embarrassed by myself. Then once again I realised something. Mirajane. As in THE Mirajane of the Fairy Tail guild and model in Sorcerer Weekly.

 **"HOLY SHIT!"** Seeing that I slightly deafen her as well as probably half of Fiore, I toned myself down a few octaves. "You're Mirajane? Wait no, first off where are we?" "We're in the Fairy Tail guild infirmary and yes, I'm Mira. May I ask your name?" She smiled sweetly at the end.

"Yeah, I'm Lucy. Umm… D-do you know how I got here?" At least I can tell my children I tried to not be intimidated by her beauty. "Why yes I do. Laxus, a man in the guild brought you here when he found you unconscious in a forest." I then remembered about my training. My eyes widening, I ignored the pain in my tired muscles. I quickly thanked Mira, checked that I was wearing my clothes still and tried to hurry out of the room, down the hallway, then down the stairs making myself as inconspicuous as possible as I made my way to large guild doors.

I was nearly there. just a little further.

However, I could only stop in my tracks as I saw a small figure in front of me, trying to block the exit.

"Mavis..."

 **Sorry nothing really interesting happened this chapter. Although the next chappy should be full of surprises. Hopefully XD Thanks for taking the time to favourite and follow. Love ya.**

 **~Flamey Owl**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks guys/ladies for the reviews, favourites and follows :3 in this chapter we get shed some light on Lucy and Mavis' relationship. Hopefully it's unexpected? XD love y'all so much.

Also wanted to put it out there, Lucy is a bit OOC ish as even though she's the same age while joining the guild, she had to mature earlier because of.. duties.. So her clothing style is a bit different. She also looks different, and her personality at times is more mature.

Disclaimer: if I owned Fairy Tail… I… don't even wanna talk about it. So luckily for all our sakes I don't.

 _I was nearly there. just a little further._

 _However, I could only stop in my tracks as I saw a small figure in front of me, trying to block the exit._

 _"Mavis..."_

 **-No ones point of view-**

An unusual silence swept through the guild. An almost eerie quiet which felt as though if someone were to just breathe, it would sound like the world itself splitting in one dared move nor breathe.

A small certain half bald, white haired, perverted, Wizard Saint was not immune to the tenseness you could feel in the air. If anything, the old man was fairing worse than any other. He knew that the possibility of the 17 year old girl standing near the doors could actually _see_ the blonde lolly, were the equivalent of Natsu ever solving a maths problem.

None.

Nadda.

Zip.

Zilch.

Never gonna happen.

Zero probability.

.

.

.

'That is of course unless she is a member of Fairy Tail.'

He quickly banished the thought from his mind. 'I've never seen her before.'

Master Makarov was just opening his mouth, about to say something to break the sudden silenc-

 **"What the hell do you think you're doing here after leaving me in a forest for a week all by myself with nothing but a fucking note!"** The busty blonde may have deafened all of Magnolia within a 5 mile radius with that one.

"Now, now my dear, calm yourself so I can explain," the sweet voice of the First sounding like the ray of sunshine she is as always. **"No! You will provide me with a suitable explanation and then I will 'calm down'."**

Not one soul present was not absolutely flabbergasted at the blonde bombshells attitude. No one. Not even the great 'Thunder God' could stop his jaw from loosening a little. Although he would rather dress up in sexy bunny suit for a whole week before admitting anything.

Makarov had even forgotten that it should be impossible for the girl to see, let alone _hear_ and _speak_ to the First.

"Hmm, well as the note said, I wanted to change up your training regime, it was getting awfully boring to watch," Lucy was just about to fire off a rant about how it was not 'watching' but more 'torturing in a so called friendly manner' but the First quickly continued as not to stray from topic.

"I actually came here today to find you, Lucy, as I have reached an important conclusion," the guild hall and all of its inhabitants at the moment waited with baited breath. Except for a certain lightning Mage whom was eying this 'Lucy' chick up and down very appreciatively.

"Lucy, I have concluded that you've no need for our training any more and are free to do as you please. Whether that may be returning to the Konzern, travelling as an independent Mage, joining a guild or anything else your heart may desire, you are free to do. However I do suggest joining a certain guild," the First then goes on to wink and nudge Lucy as if she didn't already know what the First was thinking.

"First.." Lucy sighs out while smiling softly. "I think you already know my decision, I did, after all promise that when I finished my training I would join. And a Celestial Mage always keeps a promise!" She finished, a large heartwarming smile and soft eyes adorning her face.

Mavis, along with most in the guild-though still confused- couldn't help but feel a warm feeling spread through them as they saw the smile on the blonde bombshell.

Who still had that rip in her shirt.. Showing off part of her lacy bra.. Which when everyone finally realised what was going on.. The older men-namely Wakaba and Macao- fainted of nosebleeds with pink hearts floating in their eyes..

Which then led Lucy to realise that she was still quite bruised, dirty and in desperate need of some new clothes and a shower.

 **-time skip. few hours later. No ones pov-**

A certain blonde bombshell had gladly taken up Mira's offer of going to hers so said blonde could shower and change. Lucy was now feeling clean, refreshed as well as feeling and looking a lot better then she had for just over a week now.

After an hour long bath which she had taken great joy in, Lucy had summoned Virgo to bring her some sort of special healing cream from the Celestial World and a clean change of clothes.

As it was mid summer, the clothes included a simple yet stunning plunging neckline dress with slightly flared ¾ length sleeves. The dress was a dark blue, but with the pattern it looked as if someone had cut out the night sky and made it into a dress. It was a flowy but form fitting item that ended at mid thigh, showing off her long legs and feet which were adorned by tan slightly heeled ankle boots.

Her near waist length light blonde hair-colour not quite Mavis', cascading down in small waves, bangs framing her face. Lucy had different coloured eyes, one being a warm chocolate, the other a lovely deep green.

So now, feeling refreshed and new, Lucy and Mira along with the company of Plue, were walking towards the guild.

 **-lucy's pov-**

I had just sent Plue back as Mira and I got to the guild doors. I took a calming breath that helped steel my resolve. Nodding to the beauty beside me, the large doors were opened.

At first no one noticed us entering, the guild having a large brawl going on so I wasn't surprised, however, once one person took notice, another did then another, until it started a domino effect throughout the guild hall.

I was nervous with it being so quiet, let alone with all the pairs of eyes on me. So hearing a familiar voice really helped, even if I was still slightly pissed.

"Hello Lucy! I'm glad you finally made an appearance, some were starting to think you wouldn't show," I'm glad that got everyones attention off of me. "Of course I'd show, like I said previously, a Celestial Mage never brakes a promise!"

I then heard someone clearing their throat and everyone turned to look at Master Makarov, slight confusion adorning his face. "First Master, if you would like to explain who she is and how she can see you please?"

"Ahh actually," all eyes turned to me once again, although now I was more confident, a smile playing on lips, "I think it would sort itself out if I were to simply introduce myself properly," eyeing the crowd around me, I turned to the bar and sat on it so my voice wouldn't be drowned by people. Taking a deep breath, I continued.

"Hello everyone, my name is Lucille Vermillion, although you can call me Lucy, descendant of Mavis Vermillion and I would like to join the guild."

If I wasn't so nervous about the answer, then I would have probably seen the almost devious smirk that a certain blonde lightning god sent me from his corner of the guild. Or if I could read his thoughts of 'tch, maybe Blondie has a little more spunk then I anticipated. Heh, this'll be fun.'

I mean, I'm hoping you didn't see that coming? Though you probably did, if not then something similar XD sorrrry I didn't update, I won't make excuses, I just, wasn't in the mood to write anything. O.o

Please leave a review, favourite and follow if you enjoyed, I love constructive criticism so I'll be glad to hear any.

Thanks for reading, I'll see you next time, where I hope to get a schedule up.

~Flamey Owl


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, I just wanna say, _18 favourites and 46 follows?!_ HOLY (excuse my language) SHIT!Thank you everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed so much. Many warm fuzzies and love to you all :3

On another note, cannon-ish story line now starting. Like I said previously, Lucy is definitely going to be OOC-ish in this story due to her being brought up differently. Because of the change both personality and power wise, as well as characters such as Mavis and Laxus, the story line will be slightly altered, nothing too serious I don't think though.

Also, thought I'd let y'all know that most number amounts (apart from age and obvious stuff like that) are from the good ol' random number generator. So if a number looks random, that's cause it is.

Thanks again and hopefully this chapter will be longer XD

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. That lovely right goes to the fantastical, magical and damn right.. jazzical..? Hiro Mashima.

-XXX-

 _"Hello everyone, my name is Lucille Vermillion, although you can call me Lucy, descendant of Mavis Vermillion and I would like to join the guild."_

 _If I wasn't so nervous about the answer, then I would have probably seen the almost devious smirk that a certain blonde lightning god sent me from his corner of the guild. Or if I could read his thoughts of 'tch, maybe Blondie has a little more spunk then I anticipated. Heh, this'll be fun.'_

-XXX-

To say the guild of the notorious Fairy Tail was in uproar would be a massive understatement. It was just a… quiet.. uproar. Every where you could hear whispers of 'descendant of Mavis?', 'I say we let her join', 'shit, she must be powerful', 'I wonder if she'll fight me?' and of course, the roar of 'BEING A DESCENDANT OF MAVIS IS MANLY'

That subsequently stopped any and all chatter within the large hall, everyone collectively sweat dropping.

..

..

"He..pff. H-ha.. What th-ha. tehee, gimme a.. pfft." Everyone turned towards the blonde girl who was sitting on the bar trying to stifle her giggles. After a couple minutes of laughter, confusion, obliviousness and heavy breathing due to said blonde, she was finally poised enough to continue.

"So~.. Am I allowed to join?" She asked sweetly, turning to Master Makarov, who was startled out of his deep thought. "Huh? Oh. Yes! Yes child, you may join the guild. Mira, if you would?" He waved at the bar tender for something.

"Of course master." Mira ducked behind the bar to grab something. When she turned to walk back to Lucy-who had hopped off the bar, you could see she was holding some sort of stamp.

"OK Lucille-" she started, "no! please, Lucy is fine Mira, I insist," the buxom blonde quickly interrupted.

"Ok then, Lucy, where would you like your guild mark and what colour?" The blonde held out her hand, "on the back of my right hand please and.." She trailed off, thinking of what colour to choose, "gold please, to remind me of my spirits and that I'm never truly alone."

After the mark was placed, Lucy looked at it fondly, thinking of each of her spirits.

Aquarius; the grumpy mer-demon, Lucy's first friend, the one who covers up her love for her master by bragging about her boyfriend and how Lucy is boyfriendless, she who always drags Lucy down with the enemies and a beautiful mermaid.

Loke; the perverted cat, a 'lion in shining armour', an egotistical flirt, a player, a womaniser, the one who would do anything for his master, a caring spirit and a loyal friend.

Virgo; the stoic maid, a spirit who always pops up giving Lucy exactly what she was needing, she who's a masochist one second then bringing out a whip and handcuffs the next and a punishment loving pinkette.

Taurus; the axe carrying bull, a half cow half man crossbreed and a short shorts wearing pervert.

Cancer; the hair savvy shrimp sayer, the one who looks half crab, a stylist and great dancer.

Capricorn; the formal goat, the one who is always reading, who loves quizzes an game shows, the most loyal a spirit could get, a sunglass wearing butler and the one whom Lucille has promised to save from Zoldeo.

Not just her gold keys were special though, every single one of her keys-whether it be gold or silver or any other colour, they were her friends, her family.

 _'My celestial spirit family.'_

-XXX-

Apparently while thinking about my spirit family, I had been staring and smiling. Really creepily. Just standing there, staring into nothingness and grinning a Cheshire grin. Everyone had gotten so spooked that they all unconsciously took a 'few' steps back, making a very large arc around me.

After that incident, Master had called me to his office. When I entered, Mavis was already there, sitting on top of a shelf and swinging her dainty legs to and fro. He had motioned for me to take a seat which I did, him already on his chair.

And that leads us to the present.

"Lucy, Mavis," he nodded to both of us in turn, "I understand that you said you are a descendant of the First, however, I must say I'm still confused."

I looked to Mavy, "perhaps it would be best we tell him of.. that." She looked thoughtful, "yes, I'd think it best, but we should get Natsu and Laxus if we're going to. They do have a right to know after all," she said cheerfully.

After a minute of silence, Makarov finally took the hint that he'd have to get them. So he-though dejectedly- walked into the hallway and called for them. "NATSUU, LAXUSS, GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE IMMEDIATELY."

..

..

Thanks to their dragon hearing, both boys were slightly deafened from the Master's bellow.. Which turned their moods not so happy.

"Whaddaya want old geezer," Laxus said as he was walking through the office door, not noticing a couple of blondes giggling slightly at the slayers. "Ahem, if you two could take a seat please, I do not actually know the reason as to why you're up here," master said, gesturing to the spare chairs.

It was then that the two dragon slayers noticed the other occupants. Sitting down quickly, the boys questioned the girls' presence in their own way. Laxus lifted one eyebrow looking bored whereas Natsu simply sat cupping his ears which were still slightly ringing, looking at them in question.

"I'll start Mavy," the blonde buxom said seriously, not taking her eyes off the boys, "we-" she gestured to herself and the First, "are Lucille and Mavis Vermillion of the great Vermillion bloodline" Laxus raised his brow at this but she simply continued.

"many thousands of years ago, before even dragons, there were creatures of the likes we people today have never seen. They were larger than buildings and fiercer than dragons. They were not named, only known as 'monsters'. People were scared. Many were dying. The monsters were ruthless killing machines, befitting of what they were know as.

These creatures had been attacking the humans for many, many years. Much too long, and the human race were rapidly dying out. It had gotten to a point where there were only 74 families in total. The Great 74 Bloodlines.

Now, back then, the people did not know of 'villages' or 'towns'. They lived by family. Their version of one of our villages was a large family. All members of a family would live together in a community type way.

So, there was only 74 families left. One day, and unless you were there, then no one exactly knows what it was, appeared in the sky. It seemed to take up the whole sky as well. Some say it was a being made from light, others say it was simply their imagination gone wild. However, what they could all agree on, was that after 'it' had left, there was one person in each family that had been 'chosen' so to speak. Each one of the 'chosen', was a person different from the rest. Something that made them unique. Whether it was great physical prowess, great knowledge on the stars, a navigational genius or even something like the most beautiful family member.

Each one of the 'chosen' was given something by the thing that took up the called it a 'gift', what we now know as magic. The families named the chosen 'pure' and 'true', as after getting the gift-which were all different than the other-they defeated monster after monster. Eventually being cleansed of all monsters.

The human population grew once again, and these families became known as The Great 74 Families. Which somewhere along the line, changed to The 74 Bloodlines. When the chosen had children, each child was given magic. However, as happy as everyone was, their magic was not nearly as powerful or beautiful or helpful or even imaginative.

When the people finally realised this, they were scared. They thought that if the monster came again, then they wouldn't be able to fight them off. Before a huge uproar started however, the being appeared again. It told them this,

'To prevent future travesty, when the true or pure is ready, they shall teach whom they think suitable. The preferred choice is a child with a kind and fair heart whom also has potential. The pure shall teach this child of everything they know and help them gain new powers to also become pure. This cycle will continue. This is what the humans must do to survive the future.' "

Lucy was feeling a little lightheaded after all the talking so let Mavis finish while she caught her breath.

"Everyone listened to the voice, as they felt they could trust it. So the cycle continued. However, after thousands of years of doing this, there were bound to be some bloodlines that stopped the practice, thinking there was no need.

Today, there are only 11 of those 74 bloodlines that are still alive. Only six of them are aware of their ancestry and continue the cycle. That is, until now. Now that we have told you three this story, there are 2 bloodlines that have gained the knowledge of their ancestors. It is your choice whether or not you continue this practice."

She looked at them with pleading eyes and a serious face, "However, as Mavis Vermillion, the First Master of Fairy Tail and a pure member of the 74 Bloodlines, I ask that you, the great Dragneel and Dreyar Bloodlines, follow tradition,"

-XXX-

Wooaah, that was a lot of writing. Ahh, just wanna let y'all know, I don't have anything really planned and at the moment am just winging it.

Sorry that I didn't get to any action, next chapter though. Also sorry for any grammar/spelling/punctuation that's bad, I am way too lazy to re read everything..

Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and followed. See you guys next time.

~Flamey Owl


	5. Chapter 5

He-hello. I'm back, from what would probably seem like the dead. I wasn't getting any inspiration for writing for awhile, so sorry about that. I'll try my best to update quicker from now on.

Now, I wasn't sure if I'd be doing this or not, but I decided I would. I'm going to be doing the whole 'responding to reviews' type thing, so without further ado..

 **Nymph04;** thank you so much! I was kinda scared about the chapter being too much story, but I'm glad that wasn't the case :D

 **Animemeanslife19;** sir/ma'am! I'll try my best! *salutes. And thank you for reading and enjoying the story 3

-XXX-

 _"Everyone listened to the voice, as they felt they could trust it. So the cycle continued. However, after thousands of years of doing this, there were bound to be some bloodlines that stopped the practice, thinking there was no need._

 _Today, there are only 11 of those 74 bloodlines that are still alive. Only six of them are aware of their ancestry and continue the cycle. That is, until now. Now that we have told you three this story, there are 2 bloodlines that have gained the knowledge of their ancestors. It is your choice whether or not you continue this practice."_

 _She looked at them with pleading eyes and a serious face, "However, as Mavis Vermillion, the First Master of Fairy Tail and a pure member of the 74 Bloodlines, I ask that you, the great Dragneel and Dreyar Bloodlines, follow tradition,"_

-XXX-

silence.

crickets in the background.

more silence.

a few random curse words from downstairs.

silence again.

a bird flying into the window.

silence..

.

.

.

"I don't get it." A salmonette said aloud.

.

Three blondes and one white haired collectively sweat dropped and seriously considered taking the clueless boy to a hospital to see if he had any brain damage of some sort, or if he needed a specialist in the mental health department. No, scratch that, he definitely needed a specialist. Really badly.

.

After A LOT of discussion –in trying to elaborate to the boy what they meant- which included yelling, swearing, exasperation, face-palming and self-control in not knocking the salmon haired boy out. one whole hour later, four people plus an apparition were descending down the staircase. Four of which – three blondes and a tiny old man – were mentally and emotionally drained and defeated, just about ready to collapse and sleep for a few weeks, to accommodate for their aching heads.

Although none of the occupants of the hall downstairs, whom bothered to look up at the people slowly making their way down the staircase would have noticed anything out of the ordinary, as each person/spirit had a calm expression. Except for a clueless fire dragon slayer who looked just that – clueless.

However, before they could get just halfway down the stairs, a member of the guild came running in at full speed, looking like they were about to shit themselves three times over, having already pooped once. They were screaming things along the lines of 'SHE'S BACK', 'EVERYBODY GET READY', 'HURRY THE FUCK UP' and 'SHIT, SHE'LL BE HERE SOON' . The guild was silent at first, not quite realising what the person meant.

But all too suddenly, you could see a collective realisation cross their features.

Skin paling, people running like lunatics, cleaning, yelling, people looking like they're about to shit themselves, more screaming, frantic faces and everyone except for Makarov, Laxus, Mavis, Lucy and Mira were panicking beyond reason. Actually, Mira had this really creepy grin. Her eyes were slightly sparkling and she looked like she.. ..was a huge pervert who had just come across the best stash of porn they'd ever had the pleasure of seeing. To put it bluntly.

It was so… disgustingly off putting… that all the occupants of the stairs – minus Natsu, who was now downstairs running like a headless chicken with the rest of them – took a step back up the stairs, when they – as a group – felt a strange aura and gazed upon Mira's expression from where she was still at the bar.

.

Lucy knew who everyone was referring to. She had heard stories about everyone over the years, whether it be from destructive rumours or Sorcerer's Weekly magazine. It also helped that her mentor was one of the main founder's of the guild, who'd been looking after and watching over Fairy Tail for the 100 odd years since it had been established.

The reason behind everyone running and shouting was not for a reason as such, but because of a person.

 _'The mighty Titania of Fairy Tail. The Queen of Fairies herself.'_

.

Just seconds after the buxom blonde thought this, the guild doors were slammed open with such force, you'd think there were a whole pack of Vulcans waiting outside for the Fairies. But no. You'd be wrong.

A scarlet haired woman started taking confident strides through the guild, as if the rather large – translation HUMONGOUS – decorated horn..? that she was carrying with one hand didn't give her a care in the world.. the scary thing being that it probably didn't…

"I am back," she placed down the horn, "Is the master present at the moment?" The requip mage asked in a calm yet 'slightly' demanding way.

Mira, still with that creepy ass grin on her face, replied happily, "Welcome back Erza! And yes, Master is here, but he does need to leave soon for the regular meeting,"

Those who were witness to that grin – the four still standing on the stairs - were so thankful that Mira had replaced it with a cute pout. Although that expression had _SCARRED_ them. Deeply.

Clearing his throat, Makarov finished the walk down the stairs to make his way to the beautiful armour wearing woman. "Hello Erza, I assume your mission went well?" He asked with a calm demeanour.

"Yes Master,"

In the short pause that followed, someone could be heard asking in a trembling voice, "w-what is.. that h..huge thing?"

Erza then donned a small, content yet proud smile, "the local townspeople decorated the horns of the demon that I subdued. They were so pretty that I brought one of them back as a souvenir."

Leaving no room for more discussion or questions, she became more serious and then went on to chide everyone for their bad ways such as; leaving cigarette butts on the floor, not going outside to dance, inappropriate drinking postures, etc.

She turned back to the old man standing near her, "by the way Master, I would like to ask a favour of you," she gained a whole new level of serious to her demeanour, "I heard something very troubling at work, and although I would usually consult you more on this matter, I regard this as urgent."

She looked towards where two boys, one not wearing a shirt, were holding hands and mumbling about being best friends. "I ask that Natsu and Grey accompany me on this mission,"

Multitudes of gasps, whispers and murmurs made there way around the guild.

Makarov was in deep thought about it, mulling over his options for a few minutes. Of course though, the two blonde Vermillion's had already studied most possibilities and came up with the same conclusion.

He raised his head, looking between both Lucy and Mavis. They both subtly nodded their heads, giving him the confirmation he needed.

"Very well then, although usually I would want more details, I trust your judgement in this situation. However, I request that you bring our newest member, Lucy, along with you."

"Yes Master," turning towards the mages that would be accompanying her, "I will share the details on the train. For now though, we shall leave tomorrow, so be prepared."

With that said, she spun around, picked up the horn, and left the guild to puzzle over what just happened.

-XXX-

The next morning, at 6:00 am to be precise, a blonde celestial mage woke up. The early birds outside softly chirping and the sun not quite awake yet, the beautiful woman sat up, rubbing her eyes then stretching out her still sleepy muscles.

Not too long after Erza had left, Lucy had decided that if she was going to stay at Fairy Tail, then she needed to find a place to call her own. She had been offered to stay at Fairy Hills, apartments that various people had heard were for rent and even to stay with a few people until she found a nice place that she liked and felt comfortable at.

However, Lucy had thanked these people's kindness, and said no to their offers. After spending so many years in secluded forests and islands, training with Mavis, Lucy had grown accustomed to the quiet. She had learned to love it. To thrive in it.

In fact, where most people would tire of it, Lucy's love for the quiet – NOT silence – had grown. She could think in quiet. She could calculate almost impossible things. She felt as if if there was quiet, with just the sounds of nature to guide her, Lucy could do almost anything she set her mind too. Which yes, sounded a little cliché, but it was the truth.

So, in light of her love for the more secluded places, Lucy had been looking at a map of Magnolia and decided that she would get a house in the forest of the outskirts of town. It was a 15-20 minute walk to the guild. Most of that being a trek up a sloping hill in the absolute maze that was the very dense forest. Which in future, would turn out to be both gratifying and the death of the blonde woman.

Back to the house though, it was a spacious one story home. At the front, it blended in nicely with the forest, the vines having made friends with the soft ashy coloured timber walls. The plant life and trees also concealing it quite well.

It was a two bedroom and two bathroom home, one bathroom being the main's ensuite, and the non master bedroom being turned into a library come office, curtesy of Lucy. But how could you blame her? After living with Mavis for the majority of her life, of course she would of picked up a shitload of books along the way. Whether they be on rare magics, demons, war strategy, ancient languages or even books on how to make pasta, Lucy had A LOT of books. Although, only the most important and/or rare were actually at her house. That being said, she had about four large – large enough to cover a small wall – bookshelves, which was only 20% of her collection, give or take.

.

So the blonde woman had woken up in her silver/grey silk sheets. She checked the time, swung her legs over the bed, then walked towards the very large creme coloured curtain that was hanging on one of the walls. She pulled the curtain to the side, then stepped into the room that it had opened up to. Her walk in robe.

Lucy's WIR was the only room in her house that didn't have full windows. Well, any windows for that matter. Apart from the front wall of course.

The room was filled with neatly hung and folded clothes of all sorts of different colours. Normally when picking clothes, Lucy would take care in picking something nice, but every morning –except for Sunday's- at 6:00 am, she would begin her training routine. And although she would have to shorten it most mornings because of missions and such, she was still gonna do it. Mavis would probably kill her if she didn't. Not that she actually had a problem with training. In fact, apart from the sore muscles and low magic levels, Lucy found it kind of relaxing, letting go of any built up steam.

So, the buxom blonde picked out a grey sports bra and black yoga pants, as well as a pair of grey sporty shoes. She got dressed out of her navy cotton shorts and white t shirt, then exited the curtain walled room towards her vanity. Lucy tied her hair in a high ponytail while walking through the open plan deigned home to the kitchen, where she filled a bottle of water. She then exited the house through the back door and proceeded the few minutes walk to a large grassy field where she had already decided her training ground would be.

An hour later, Lucy was showered, packed and currently eating a breakfast of french toast. She was dressed in a white halter top which was very short, high waisted denim shorts, a lightweight grey cotton cardigan that went to mid thigh and a white pair of running shoes. She also had her –still damp- hair in a loose side braid.

After finishing breakfast, she washed her dishes, brushed her teeth, then started on the quick walk towards Magnolia Station, where the first adventure in Lucy's new life will begin.

I know, I know. Last time I said that this chapter would be the start of the action. I'm sorry, but next chapter for sure!

Just in case your wondering anything along the lines of 'how does Lucy know her way around if it's a maze?' or 'how did she get the money to buy a house?'. Do not worry, it will be revealed in due time. If you even thought those things in the first place, which you probably didn't. Oh well.

Until next time,

Thank you everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed and viewed.

As always, the joy of owning Fairy Tail does not belong to me, but to a man named Hiro Mashima.

Warm fuzzies for everyone :3

~Flamey Owl


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello lovelies!_ So, as you may have noticed, I haven't exactly updated this story for a long time. And I'm sorry to say that i really don't plan on it.

I started writing Bloodlines a couple years ago, after having the idea stuck in my head for a while. And since the last time I updated, I have tried several times to continue it, but each time have been unable to. There are multiple reasons for this, including my changed writing style, and the fact that I really don't remember where I was planning on going with this story.

However, I am very happy for if anyone else wishes to continue it for themselves! I really don't mind. I'm not going to be continuing this, so if anyone else wants to make this story their own then go ahead. I don't particularly mind whether you mention me or not, I also don't mind if multiple people pick it up. I would more appreciate someone taking this story, and rewriting it to suit their own vision for it. Though again, I don't truly mind what you do with it.

All the support and positive feedback given to me from this story was truly amazing, and I'm very grateful for that! However, I just can't continue from where I left off with this. I've toyed with the idea of rewriting it, but honestly I don't think that will ever happen.

My PM's are open if anyone has any questions about this story. I no longer have the documents that i wrote Bloodlines on, but I did find some dot points and such pertaining to it. There's not all that much information I can give you, but I think it's more than what was shared in the few chapters I wrote and posted? If you're looking to continue this story and wanting some more info on what exactly the bloodline stuff is about, again, i don't have too much, but hopefully it will be able to help.

Thank you to everyone who did review, favourite & follow this story. It was quite frankly short lived, but it all really helped me. I'm sorry to anyone who may have wanted me to continue this story, however, that's just not going to happen.

 _Again, feel free to PM me any questions you may have, just be warned I'm not sure how useful I'll actually be, and feel free to continue and/or rewrite this story for yourself! Warm fuzzies to you all 3 3_


End file.
